


Всё для победы

by Morack



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Other, Pre-Game(s), Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Морган Эверетт и оперативник, очень похожий на Адама Дженсена, обсуждают коварные планы борьбы тайного общества Иллюминатов с "Маджестик-12" и Бобом Пейджем.
Пре-гейм первой игры, Deus Ex, действие которой происходит через двадцать лет после событий Deus Ex: Human Revolution.





	

Это даже забавно – знать, когда именно придёт твоя смерть. Долгая жизнь надоедает, едва становится ясно, что делить её уже не с кем. Время безжалостно, беспощадно. Оно уносит всех, кто родился в один год с тобой, рос на тех же мелодиях, фильмах, играх. И наступает момент, когда находящихся рядом люди не понимают шутку – потому что не знают, из чего она выросла. Это грустно, очень грустно, и диагноз, больше похожий на смертный приговор, не повергает в депрессию, а наоборот, радует. Конечность жизни, как ни странно, придаёт бодрости.

Морган Эверетт отставил в сторону бокал с водой, достал из шкатулки пневмошприц и упаковку ампул с «амброзией». Проверил код партии и вложил ампулу в гнездо. Ему не раз намекали, что подобная мелочность не по рангу, что заботиться о безопасности главы одной из самых влиятельных организаций должна служба безопасности, и что подобные жесты могут быть поняты как недоверие к работе этой самой службы. Но, будучи человеком старой закваски, Морган был уверен: имея даже лучшую охрану в мире, нужно думать о себе самому. Вирус постоянно меняется, мутирует, подобно древнему гриппу, а люди остаются людьми, и могут просто забыть сменить вакцину с устаревшей на новую.

Поток сжатого воздуха привычно укусил кожу на шее. Одной заботой меньше.

Отпив немного воды, Морган подошёл к огромному, во всю стену, окну. Смотреть на город с высоты птичьего полёта было бы забавно, если бы не густой смог. Год за годом он поднимался всё выше; сейчас над грязно-серым влажным туманом возвышались немногие здания, расцвеченные рекламой товаров самых дорогих, люксовых, марок: на верхних этажах жили и работали только очень состоятельные люди.

Зазвенел телефон, и Эверетт не глядя поднял трубку: этот номер был известен лишь нескольким людям, с очень специфическими обязанностями. Молча выслушал доклад, пару изредка бросая взгляд на часы: на ближайшее время была назначена важная встреча.

– Минуту, – наконец сказал Морган. Он задумался, глядя в пустое пространство между небоскрёбами. – Поднимайтесь, – сказал он, когда прошло секунд сорок. – У вас будет полчаса, чтобы меня убедить.

Скоростной лифт вознёс посетителя через шесть минут. За это время мистер Эверетт перешёл от окна за рабочий стол и включил ноутбук, проверенный и опечатанный службой безопасности. Когда двери лифта раскрылись, Морган поднял взгляд и увидел ничем не примечательного молодого человека. Спортивная фигура, короткая стрижка, хорошо сидящий классический костюм – Эверетт порадовался, если бы так выглядели все, кто на него работал. Черты лица показались знакомыми, но он отбросил эту мысль как несущественную.

– Давайте без церемоний, – сразу предложил Морган. – Сейчас они излишни.

– Хорошо, – согласился гость. – В принципе, я мало что могу добавить к сказанному по телефону. То, что NSF и Силуэт распространяют под видом настоящей вакцины, является устаревшей версией «амброзии». Она эффективней тех лекарств, которыми лечат большинство жителей Земли, и потому за неё идёт настоящая драка.

– «Мажестик» имеет отношение к распространению?

– Это подтверждено.

– То есть, там либо накопили запасы неиспользованной вакцины, либо раскрыли её формулу, пусть и с запозданием?

– Скорее второе, – гость чуть помедлил. Его руки в перчатках сжали подлокотники, скрипнула натуральная кожа. – И нет гарантии, что учёные «Мажестика» будут вторыми и дальше. Рано или поздно они раскроют не только основную формулу вакцины, но и те формулы, по которым происходят изменения основного вируса. – Он снова перевёл дыхание. – Я хочу провести операцию, которая отбросит нашего противника назад.

Морган откинулся в кресле:

– Излагайте.

– Сейчас террористы получают «амброзию» через сложный фильтр частных поставщиков и фальшивых фирм-однодневок. Всё устроено так, чтобы найти источник вакцины было невозможно для организаций их уровня. Если организовать утечку в одну или несколько организаций, террористы обязательно нападут на источник вакцины.

– И вряд ли его уничтожат.

– Я организую всё так, чтобы уничтожили.

– Но им это невыгодно. С чего бы…

– Конкуренция, – гость сжал губы. Он был упорен; Морган ценил это качество в оперативниках. Настолько, что проигнорировал вопиющее, с точки зрения иллюминатов, нарушение иерархии. – Одновременное нападение двух или трёх боевых команд, потеря связи, отсутствие координации. Кто признается, что именно его боевики заложили бомбы в лабораторный комплекс? Никто. Все стороны будут утверждать, что минировали не они, а конкуренты, и никто из них не поверит остальным.

– Логично. Но это, как я понимаю, не всё.

– Нет. На втором уровне операции в неё вовлекается ООН, его отдел антитеррора.

– UNATCO? Там оперативники очень высокого класса.

Гость улыбнулся:

– Не хуже наших. Тем лучше – с таким противником нужно встречаться не только на учениях и полигонах.  
Морган покачал головой. Он понял, отчего лицо гостя показалось ему знакомым. Два десятка лет прошло, и оригинал наверняка изменился, постарел и поседел. Но копия, одна из копий, приказ о создании которых он отдавал, как раз вошла в возраст своего расцвета. Несомненно, этот парень отличался от оригинала, – хотя бы тем, что его аугментации не так выделялись, – но основа личности сохранилась, и это ярко проявлялось в поведении.

– Что ж, могу только пожелать вам удачи. Судя по тому, что вы мне сказали, вам и ещё нескольким моим людям предстоит опасная и сложная операция.

– И увлекательная, – сухо улыбнулся гость.

– Вам лучше знать, – кивнул Морган Эверетт, давая понять: аудиенция закончена. Полчаса, которые он выделил гостю, уже подходили к концу, автоматический секретарь разворачивал оборудование, необходимое при голографической встрече. На этой неделе у Эверетта было несколько важных встреч, и все – по рекомендации охраны – он перевёл в виртуальный формат.

– Благодарю за уделённое время, – кивнул гость и поднялся из кресла. Морган проводил его взглядом, невольно фиксируя знакомую моторику.

Возможно, это действительно хороший вариант. Собственный клон, подготовленный к принятию личности оригинала. Клон, очищенный от большинства унаследованных им заболеваний, с врождённым иммунитетом от наиболее распространённых штаммов «серой смерти». Шанс вновь испытать все ощущения молодости, сохранив нажитый опыт. Мечта живших сто лет назад писателей-фантастов.

Эверетт улыбнулся и сделал пометку в бумажном блокноте. Подумав немного, он приписал: «Выяснить, была ли естественна встреча с оперативником, клоном А. Дж.». В его положении нельзя исключать возможность интриги, которая обезвредит его навсегда. Боб Пейдж не дурак, далеко не дурак. Поманить возможностью сбежать от смерти, при его-то диагнозе, а потом уничтожить – вполне в духе Боба.

Морган встал, вышел из-за стола, и, поправив одежду и волосы, шагнул под сканер голографа. Деловая встреча начиналась через пару минут.

* * *  
Первые доклады о ходе операции появились на столе Моргана Эверетта через две недели. Террористы действительно сцепились друг с другом при попытке украсть вакцину из лабораторного комплекса, принадлежащего – о чём знали единицы – «Маджестику-12» и Бобу Пейджу. Несколько канистр вакцины исчезли без следа, сам комплекс уничтожен. Фотографии с «места преступления» оказались подробными и красочными. Части тел, разбросанные в беспорядке, запёкшаяся кровь на бетоне, бордовая на сером, множество трупов в самых различных позах. По фотографиям нельзя было сказать, кто из людей погиб от взрыва, кто от пули, а кто умер от пыток. Террористы хотели знать, как получить доступ к вакцине, и не стеснялись в средствах.

Морган поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел бы стать жертвой взрыва. И жертвой палача – тоже. Не хотел бы выглядеть после смерти так же, как все эти люди. Не хотел бы, чтобы его снимали на камеру. Наверняка и погибшие этого не хотели, но кто же их спрашивал?

Вот и его – вряд ли спросят. Пейдж не будет интересоваться тем, как профессионалы выполнят сделанный заказ, ему будет достаточно фотографий. А то, в каком виде будет представлена жертва, дело десятое.

Поисками «амброзии» занималась UNATCO, а именно – братья Дентоны и Анна Наварре. Начинался второй уровень игры, профессионалы против профессионалов, и Морган не сомневался в том, кто победит.

Неважно, в какой ипостаси, оригинала или клона, человека или киборга, сражается с противником Адам Дженсен. У него крепкая хватка и прекрасное чутьё. Он обязательно победит. И Морган Эверетт – вместе с ним.


End file.
